A machining center of the aforementioned type is proposed in DE-OS 40 12 690, with the machining center including a bed supporting a workpiece table, a longitudinally traversable slide on the bed, a transverse traversable upright on the slide, a vertically transversable machining on the upright and a tool magazine with a changer, whereby the bed is an inclined bed sloping to the rear and downwards, and whereby the workpiece table is located at the front of the bed. Mounts are provided on the vertical front of the inclined bed for fastening a table console as well as at least one swarf shaft. The upright has two stiff columns, with inner vertical guides, rigidly linked by at least one transverse cross beam, on which the machining head is guided on both sides. Various types of machining heads can be fitted on the upright. A traversing swarf apron is located on a front of the upright, on which the swarf slips into the swarf shaft. The swarf apron is of a slotted design with its lower end fastened on the bed, whereby the machining head is laterally adjustable at its upper end. Various types of tool tables with their consoles can be fitted on the bed. In addition to the upright, the tool magazine with its tool changer is firmly located, whereby the tool changer is approached by a movement of the inclined slide.
DE-OS 38 24 602 proposes a machine for machining, with swarf removal, cubic and rotationally symmetrical workpieces or parts, whereby machining groups for the various operations such as drilling, milling and turning operations, are allocated to a machine base frame in a modular fashion, that is the respective individual machining assemblies can be respectively eliminated or added.
One turning unit is constructed as a workpiece clamping unit with a positionable axis that moves the workpiece to every required position by each of the machining units.
The workpiece clamping unit and the machining units are designed for five-sided machinery and associated with one another of a workpiece.
The turning unit is equipped with an automatic or manually operated workpiece clamping unit, whereby one main spindle of the turning unit enables its design as well as the feeds for operations such as milling and drilling operations, as well as higher speeds for other operations. One machining unit with two tool systems can also be present. The machining unit has adjustment possibilities in the X, Y and Z directions, as the first tool system a rotating work spindle accommodates drilling and milling tools and as the second tool system a multiple turret, primarily a conventional twelve or sixteen turret respectively accommodates stationary adjustable driven tools. A second main spindle may also be provided as a counter spindle to the first main spindle. Also available is a tool changer for the work spindle. In addition, the machining center can be provided with respective automatic programmable workpiece changing devices. A tool breakage control can also be present with the central swarf disposal.
DE-PS 34 16 660 proposes a lathe with a vertical work spindle located in a headstock, with a drive motor attached on the headstock, and with a workpiece chuck located on a lower end of the work spindle and with a tool carrier located beneath the work spindle. The head stock is movable in the vertical and horizontal direction, with the vertical and horizontal stroke being equivalent to the feed for the turning operation and also to the movement of the chuck to a horizontal workpiece supply and removal station located laterally. A pick-up process is also proposed in this publication.
DE-PS 27 39 087 proposes a machine tool with a workpiece table that is rotatable, indexable and longitudinally adjustable on the bed. A cross beam, running crosswise over the bed, is supported on columns with a slide that can be moved horizontally on the cross beam. A tool carrier is located on the slide that can be shifted vertically and a tool holder with a tool spindle, attached on its lower end sector can be pivoted about a horizontal axis and locked in various pivoted positions in which the rotary drivable tool can be inserted by a clamping mechanism. A rotary drive is provided for the tool spindle including a motor and a gear train, with a possibility for an alternate fitting of a stationary rotary tool on the lower end of the tool carrier, and with a tool turret or magazine and an automatic tool changer. At the lower end of the tool carrier an additional, permanently mounted tool holder with an associated clamping device for receiving the stationary rotating tool is provided, with the pivotable tool holder being mounted on one side of the tool carrier immediately adjacent to the fixed tool holder and is automatically lockable in a pivotal position parallel to the holder, with the rotatable drivable tool is being interchangeable by the tool changer provided for the stationary rotational tool, whereby, simultaneously, the stationary rotational tool can be clamped in the firmly allocated tool holder and in the pivotable tool holder, and that both the clamping devices can be automatically actuated synchronously.